The invention relates to an absorbent element for an absorptive hygiene article for one-time use for absorbing and storing bodily fluids, specifically urine, with an absorption and dispersion layer placed next to the body in use of intra-meshed cellulose fibers, and with a retaining layer placed away from the body of natural non-meshed cellulose fibers and superabsorbent materials, where the surface expanse of the absorption and dispersion layer next to the body is smaller than that of the retaining layer and is located within the border of the retention layer in all directions.
This type of construction for an absorbent element is known, for example, from WO-A-91/11193. This publication teaches fashioning the absorption and dispersion layer next to the body so that it comprises 50 to 100-percent by weight intra-meshed cellulose fibers and 0 to 50 percent by weight of binder for these fibers. The absorption and dispersion layer is preferably supposed to be free of superabsorbent materials. The embodiments reveal an absorption layer and a dispersion layer of 92 percent by weight intra-meshed cellulose fibers and 8 percent by weight non-meshed cellulose fibers; a further embodiment of an absorption and dispersion layer which consists 100-percent of intra-meshed cellulose fibers, as well as an embodiment with an absorption and dispersion layer which comprises 55 percent by weight intra-meshed cellulose fibers and 45 percent by weight thermoplastic polypropylene microfibers, where the latter make up the binder. In all the embodiments, in accordance with the teaching of the publication, there are no superabsorbent materials contained in the absorption and dispersion layer.
A non-generic absorbent element structure is known from GB-A-2 215 609, according to which the upper absorption and dispersion layer basically extends across the entire surface area of a hygiene article and completely covers a comparatively much smaller layer, which, according to the doctrine of this publication, is placed principally in the front area of the hygiene article and there it provides a locally high absorption capacity. The fiber portion of both layers consists of intra-meshed cellulose fibers.
The periodical teaches accordingly a very special arrangement through localized concentration of superabsorbent materials.
The present invention desires to improve the reverse wetting characteristics in an absorbent element of the type described above. Under compressive load on an absorbent element of a hygiene article, for example when sitting, fluid contained in the absorption and dispersion layer which was not routed into the absorbent element located underneath can reach the surface of the user""s skin and cause a sensation of wetness which is experienced as an unpleasant sensation. The absorbent element is intended to be constructed in an economical fashion and as simply as possible.
The invention is also an absorptive hygiene article for one-time use with a fluid-tight backing, a fluid-permeable cover and an absorbent element positioned between them, which is characterized in that the absorbent element is designed in accordance with the present invention and the retention layer of the absorbent element extends uniformly over the front, rear and crotch area of the hygiene article, so that it is positioned approximately symmetrically to a center transverse line of the crotch area.